1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document retaining devices and more specifically it relates to a school document storage system for providing efficient and organized storage of a child's school documents based upon grade level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage devices have been in use for years. Typically, storage devices are comprised of a single compartment that has a removable cover (e.g. cardboard shipping boxes, multi-use containers).
The main problem with conventional storage devices is that they do not efficiently organize and store school documents (e.g. artwork, schoolwork, report cards, awards, etc.) based upon the grade of the child. Another problem with conventional storage devices is that they are not easily accessible and do not encourage the saving of school documents at the time the documents are received by parents. A further problem with conventional storage devices is that they do not protect the documents from water, dirt and other debris. A further problem with conventional storage devices is that they do not provide a system for efficiently storing and retrieving school documents based upon school year. Another problem with conventional storage devices is that they are not acid free or of archival quality. A further problem with conventional storage devices is that they are not large enough to accommodate large sheets of paper commonly utilized in school art projects. Another problem with conventional storage devices is that they are typically not attractive nor do they appeal to children.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing efficient and organized storage of a child's school documents based upon grade level. Conventional storage devices do not provide a system for effectively storing in a separate manner all of the years a child attends school.
In these respects, the school document storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing efficient and organized storage of a child's school documents based upon grade level.